


j2 Drabbles

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, au's, normal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Drabbles of j2





	1. werewolf au

“I never wanted this” Jared whispered, his voice cracking, arms trembling,” you know I never wanted this” He tries to take deep breaths to calm down, but it doesn’t help.

Jensen could only stare at Jared, almost regretting what he did, for turning Jared into the thing he hated the most, but he had no other choice. He couldn’t stand by and watch as Jared died, not again, he couldn’t lose him again.

“I didn’t want to lose you again, and I’m sorry” Jensen shouts, spit flying from his mouth, hot tears running down his cheeks,” I’m fucking sorry, but I would do it again in a heart beat!” He shouted, the echo vibrating throughout the house.

Not once has Jared ever looked at Jensen with disgust, never. Even when he’s found Jensen bloody with an animal hanging from his mouth, human skin beneath his nails, he’s never been disgusted. He’s always accepted and loved Jensen for who he was, despite everything.

Now, as he stares at Jensen, blood boiling, his eyes are filled with hate for what he sees. Jared only sees a monster standing before him, a beast who kills whoever he wants with no remorse.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it” Jared states, a single tear running down his face, his hand pressing against Jensen’s bite on his left forearm. There’s no way he could possibly forgive him for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: j2 celebrating JJ's birthday together as two dads would

Jensen watched as JJ played with Tom and Shep, filled with energy from the cake they had just finished eating. The twins were fast asleep, most likely they would stay that way for a while.

It felt amazing to get a break from work and have fun with his family.

“She’s grown up to be so beautiful, just like her father” Jared said, a sweet smile on his face as he looked back and forth between the two.

Even the twins looked like their father, and that would most likely mean they’d be loved by all. This was a fact that Jared made sure to remind Jensen of whenever the cameras weren’t rolling and their life was private.

“She’s gorgeous, but I think she’ll have your personality; kind and full of love” Jensen said, turning to face Jared, knowing he was most likely smiling ear to ear.

They stared into each other’s eyes, listening to the beautiful sound of their kids running around, having fun as they played a game of tag. It felt so right being with each other, together, as one family.

“No, she’ll grow up to be just like you. She’ll be kind, smart, witty, brave, and dependable” his smile turned soft, and Jensen felt he would melt,” Just like you, she’ll steal someone’s heart” Jared smiled, his dimples becoming deeper, his eyes slightly closing.

Right there, in that living room, sitting on a couch with the man he loved, their family united, felt so right to both of them. Being with each other, free to be who they truly were, was the best thing ever.

“Jared-” Jensen stopped as he was interrupted by the soft groans of the twins waking each other up from their naps, a little earlier then expected.

Jared let out a small chuckle at how flustered Jensen looked before he patted him on the back.

“Come on, let’s go see if our babies need to be changed” Jared said, removing his hand from Jensen’s back, and getting up to go check on the twins.

Jensen smiled, watching as Jared walked over to where the twins’ crib was at, his heart telling him ‘this is right’.


End file.
